Justice Teens
by fischgrl
Summary: What if the young justice team was disbanded? What if the teens memories were wiped out and they all had the next generation of kids? Well here is that story.
1. Chapter 1

December 2010

It was after a particular nasty fight that the team came back to the mountain. Covered in cuts, they limped to the living area where the heroes were waiting for them. Seeing them for them self they inwardly cringed. Robin was limping while holding his right arm a large open gash was bleeding down his face. His mask was off showing a black eye forming. Artimis had a large gash along her torso that was dripping blood her left arm seemed to have some sort of makeshift cast as her right arm helped support a Wally whose left leg was bent at a unnatural angle. M'gahn was holding an ice back to the back of her head the front showing a large bump while her shoulder looked to be dislocated. Kaldur had his torso wrapped with bandages that were red with blood already. Conner was the lucky one covered in only bruises and minor cuts. Black Canary went into mother mode at once going to each of the teens and trying to help as much as she could. The men went to their resected charges to look them over. After a long trip to the med bay the sidekicks were sedated and resting peacefully. The older heros talked in the living space.

"They need to be takin out of the field as a team they are doing worse than before." Aquaman sighed running his hand thur his blond hair.

"I don't think that will work Arthur. They will just go behind our backs like the Cadmus incident. They are a stubborn group. They have a bond with each other you know. I mean Wally Dick and Kal were all friends from the start but now this team is inspirable. Wally is barley at home with Iris and I, his always over here at the mountain. When things go wrong with anyone they have each other to fall back on." Barry said pulling his cowl down his red hair springing to life.

"Yes, M'gahn has indeed grown highly attached to her friends here on Earth but also with Conner. Im not sure what would happen if we disband the team."J'ohn announced.

"It needs to be done. They were not ready to be a team. We must do what we need to. We need to lock the last year away somehow. Manhunters are you able to do this? Wipe the memories of the team away. Make it as if it was a large league team up that they all meet at. That way they still now each other for when we do small team ups but get rid of the memories from this team?" Clark asked J"hon.

" I can do it. If that is what we all decide." John told the team.

The adults all looked at each other, frowns etched on their faces.

"will we let them say good bye to each other? Dianh asked the men,

"No, we do it know while they are asleep then we take them home. Close the mountain down. It's the right thing to do." Batman stated his eyes narrowing thinking his words out. He didn't was this to happen Dick loved his team they all became like a large family. They each gave and took from the group. Making each other better. But it was better this happen now before one of them died. The adults left to the med bay were they saw the teens sleeping peacefully. Manhunter reached inside there minds wiping the memories of the team from them. Leaving behind a false memory of a large team up. After he was down he nodded. The deed was done. Was it right to do? Not likely, but it was needed to be done to save there lives. Right? The adults picked up the teens one by one and left the room for the last time. The teens were never all together again. Sure they did small team ups every now and then. The Arrows and the Atlatnians, Bats and Flashes, Suppers and Martians. Now the team is all grown up. They took on the mantels of their mentors becoming the new Justice League. They had their own families. Their own lives the Earth was quiet and calm. The league became a sort of front to make the people comfortable.

2020

Dick became the Batman he was still in Gotham. He married and had two kids. His wife left him leaving the two kids behind. His son Tyler became Robin at age 13 while his Daughter Tessa became Batgirl at the age of 10. The three would patrol together as a family. They were spoiled rotten by Bruce. The children knew of their Grandfathers past and would always pick his brain. Tyler was the fighter of the two, always wanting to fight first. He was the stronger on hand to hand while his sister was more of the hacker type normally propped on the roof she would let her brother and father know of any obstacles and she would feed the information. She was a pro and gymnastics and was small and fast. They would often team up with the Speedsters.

Wally West took over for his uncle, now the Flash. He was married to Linda and had once child, a daughter named Carter. She was the same age as Tyler and at age 13 she became Impulse. She was as her named stated, she was more hyper then her father ever was which Wally thought was hysterical. Not only was Carter fast she was smart. She was able to keep up with her father with detective work and sometimes she was able to make the conclusion before he did. The Two took care of Central City where the Flash family stayed to help train the new speedster.

The Martians stayed in Chicago. M'gahn married a local man by the name of Kyle. The two had a pair of twin's one boy one girl, S'cott and Sar'a M'gahn told her husband about herself. Her two children inherited more of her alien self then she would like. She started to train the two of them with her uncle and when the children turned 13 Manhunter was able to retire and leave the protection of the city to Madam Martian, Miss Martian and Martian Boy. When the three would need help they knew that they could count on the Suppers.

Conner Kent married a farm girl by the name of Cary. The two had a girl by the name of Courtney. When she started showing signs of being Kryptonian Clark and Conner started to train her, and once again when she reached the age of 13 Clark was able to take the cape off and hand it to Superman and Supergirl. The two protected Metropolis with their super straight and flight.

In star city Artemis married to a man by the name of Sam. They had two kids. A set of twin girls Freya and Odette. The two saw their mother one night and wanted to learn. Odette was able to learn how to use close range weaponry, swords, maces, bow staffs with help from black Canary. While Freya became a master at archery. Almost surpassing her mother and Grandfather she was also great with hand to hand as long as she had both hands free. When the girls hit the age of 12 Green Arrow and Black Canary hung up there quiver and fish nets to allow Artemis, White Swan and Arrowette to protect the city. Every now and then the three would go meet up with the Atlatnians.

Kaldur had never married. He adopted a young Atlatnian whose mother and father were killed. Young Shane trained with Kal the two becoming close. He to used water bearers but while Kal had eels on his forearms, Shane had chosen hammerhead sharks. The two remained on the surface of San Diego while King Arthur went back to the sea to rule. At the age of 12 Tempest and Hammerhead started to protect the coast together.

The adults were all part of the league together. The six never had to fight all together. The children stayed within the team up groups leaving Tyler Tessa and Carter to be thick as thieves. Tyler and Carter would often be found researching or sparing while Tessa watched on logging progress. Sar'a and Carter were oftern together sparing or gossiping while S'cott would be in the background. Odette could be found chatting with Shane the two disusing tactics while Freya would be adding in her two cents every now and again.

*****Four years later*****

(Tyler, Carter, S'cott, Sar'a, Freya, Odette and Shane are 16 while Tessa is 14)

"Im telling you Shane, the best thing would be to have slammed her into a wall. Would have knocked her out cold." Odette was telling her friend.

'Ya while that could have worked Dad needed help to so boom throw her into the other bad guy and BOOM two for one KO!' Shane laughed over the phone. Odette and Freya just laughed at him.

"Hey! You and your Dad are still going to Grandpas party tomorrow right?" Odette asked. Her friend sighed on the other side,

"Do I need to wear a tie?" He groused, Odette giggled hearing the frown on the other line.

"Nah a bow tie would work just fine" she laughed.

"Besides if I have to wear a dress and heels YOU can don a tie." she told him earning a look from Fryea. Twins they may be but separate they were. While they were both short at 5'1 Freya who went by Rey was a girly girl thru and thru. She loved dressing up for Grandpa Ollie's parties. It's another reason she liked being a long distance fighter less grim, well sometimes. Odette was the jeans and tee girl who didn't mind getting in the dirt hence why she excelled at hand to hand.

"I guess I can show up and watch you make a fool of yourself." He chuckled.

"Plus Dad told me that the OTHERS would be there, something bout League business. But the sidekicks are coming with them so it should be a bit more fun." Shane told the girls

"PFT, Fun is not a word I would use to describe Grandpa Oliies parties. Plus we don't know these people Shane I mean sure they are our age but we don't like KNOW them ya know! I mean they could be complete assholes, PLUS the Winsdows are invited and that means…"

"Chaz," The three groaned. Chaz Winsdows was the same age as the three teens at 16. He liked to flaunt his wealth around along with throwing his name out to just about anyone who would listen. His Grandfather was a wealthy man that owned a large company a few city's away. He and Oliver Queen where business friends hence they would always be at these large parties. The creep would always navigate over to the twins and corner one of them for the night.

"We will just have to avoid him at all costs this time. I have a feeling that the Bats will want to spy and that means some hiding." Ray said hopefully. Their parents where telling the children about the other kids coming to visit. Most of them were the same age at 16 the youngest was a Bat at age 14. The three chatted for a while longer before Artemis came to grab her daughters for patrol. Ray went to her room to change while Odette told Shane good bye.

"See ya tomorrow have fun on your patrol." He told her as he listened to her opening the sliding panel in her closet.

"yaa ill be in the black and white dress look out for it," she laughed.

She hung up her phone while dragging out her suit. Being mostly white it was set of leggings with black trim long the sides. Knee high white boots had holsters in them for a set of knives. Her top was a crop top like her mother's old costume on the back was a black case to carry her weapons. She had gloves that covered her forearm with a holo-computer built in. a white domino mask completed the look. She put her long blonde hair into a braid before putting the mask on. Walking out her door she ran into her sister who had on the same outfit that there mother used to wear. Only instead of green it was a light blue. She had her hair down. The two walked out to the garage where they saw their mom. She was wearing a female version of green arrows outfit. Her hood was down as she was looking over what kind of arrows to bring with. The girls went to the weapon stock. Ray went over to her mom to stock more arrows while Odette went to grab her stuff. She picked two mid-size knives to place in her boot holsters. she grabbed a set of exzerma sticks and put them in her back case. She grabbed her black utility belt from the wall and filled it with smoke pellets, gas pellets, throwing knives and a grappling gun. She filled another pouch with a few wraps and aspirins along with three granola bars. Hey she got hungry during patrol sometimes. In the last pouch she put large handful of zip ties to tie the Goons up while they waited for the cops to grab them. She grabbed her sisters white belt and proceeded to fill that as she did hers. She looked over and saw that her mom had already taken her belt. She clicked her belt to her hip slanting it along her right hip. She whistled to her sister and tossed the white belt at her. Walking over to the other two she noticed that her mother and sister had two quivers on their backs.

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to be crazy with Dads party tomorrow all the guests are flying in tonight it seems. So more nut jobs running around to try robbing." Her mother told her seeing her look.

'Should I pack more knives?" Odette laughed.

"Just bring your sward as a back-up how's that sound." Artemis told her oldest with a smile. Odette nodded and walked back over to the weapon wall and grabbed her sword. It was a gift from Grandpa Ollie when she found she LIKED to use swords. Grandpa had it made just for her from the guy who made Grandma Di's things a swans head was imposed into the hilt with a black and gold leather grip. She placed it in the back pack with her other weapons. She heard a whistle and spun around seeing a set of keys being tossed from Ray. Catching the set she walked over to her motorcycle. Her and Ray had the same make Rays was blue and white while Odette's was black and gold. Swinging her leg over, she grabbed the helmet from the handle bar and clicked it on. She turned her mic on to hear her mother and sister during the trip. She and her sister would take the North and East side of the city while there mother would handle the West and South side.

"Stay safe you two. Call if you need help understood." Artemis told the two as the bikes started to life. The two nodded and drove off. They drove for around 20 minutes when they heard the screams. Looking over at each other they floored the bikes heading to the screams. Pulling closer to the area Odette looked over at Ray

"Go disappear, tell me what I'm heading into Sis!" She radioed to Ray.

"Rodger that 'Dett, be careful!" Ray said as she flipped off her bike with a grappling hook, the bike parking itself along a building.

"Looks like were late to the party sis! Mom when are the Leaguers supposed to be in town? We got Bats, Capes , Greenies and Speedsters all on our turf. Kind of pissed about that." Ray told them over the com links.

"What the hell! What happened to common curtesy" Artemis groused.

"The Fish guys there or did they not get an invite either?" Odette asked.

"Nah no gills here girly. Your coming up to the fray, get ready for it!" Ray called to her sister as she let an exploding arrow fly out to hide her sister's entry. Odette entered into the fight with a flip onto one of the Goons that was attacking a green girl her age.

"Ah man Markie mark, I KNOW my sister and I have asked you to stop being so rude to new people in the city. Now come on why we fighting tonight, did they disturb your bank robbery or something?" she chuckled to a man who was standing on a crate fighting Batman.

"Well, Well White Swan. Where's little Arrowette and Artemis, They didn't want to have fun tonight?" He growled out to the teen as he flipped fray from Batman over in front of Odette

"Didn't think you could handle my little crew so you had to call in the big guns didn't you Sweetheart." Mark laughed and Swan pulled out her Exzerma sticks pushing them together to create a bow staff.

"Oh Marky I don't need any help taking you and your crew down. You know that. Remember January? I think I took you out all by myself WITH a cold!." Swan laughed at the man twirling her staff. With a yell Mark charged after Swan drawing a hunting knife out of his sleeve. Swan blocked the blow with her staff. Slamming it into Marks wrist. She ducked as she heard an arrow wiz over her head to see a green shaft stick into the brick wall of the building. A bright, red light blinking faster. She back flipped out of the way as the arrow exploded causing about five Goons to be tossed back.

"Nice aim Arrowette." Swan said into the mic.

"Meh, piece of cake. Don't look now but the two little Martians are going to be hit by a large flame thrower. Huh were the hell did Marky get one of those?" Arrowette asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Mom how far are you?" Swan called tossing a few throwing knives into the arm of the Goon holding the flame thrower and kicking him into a wall. She gave a nod to the Martians who blasted a Goon that was about to hit her with a pipe.

"I'm about two from the bank. You two holding up ok?" She told the girls.

"Ya fine barley even working up a sweat with all these heroes here. I think Arrowette has only had to fire like two arrows this whole time." Swan Replied back.

"I'm so board." Arrowette groaned out.

"You can always join me in fighting Marky; you know how much he loves fighting both of us." Swan laughed taking out another goon with a fist to the face.

"True. Ok heading down." Arrowette called out. Swan looked up and saw her sister leap off the bank rook and land on another goons shoulders.

"Aww, thanks for the nice landing Hun. Much appreciated." She told the man as she used her momentum to flip him onto the ground.

"You just can't stop flirting for two seconds can you?" Swan laughed at her sister as the two worked their way over to Mark. Helping the heroes and the sidekicks at the same time. They faced Mark together.

"Now Marky what say the Three of us Tango? " Arrowette asked flipping behind him as Swan readied her staff.

" I think that our time is up. Until the next night." Marky told the girls as he bowed to them. in a instant a thick black powder filled the ally way. When it cleared Mark and his Goons were gone. The twins looked around and saw the other hero's chatting together. Swan to say the least was pissed. You don't go into another Hero's turf without: A. a invit, B Permission or hell C. the curtesy of letting the home heroes know like 'Hey im going to be on your turf tonight BTW just thought you should know.' But NO these guys just waltzed into their home turf, if they would have done that in Bat turf they would have gotten a Batglare sooo bad. She marched over to the group as her sister was talking to their mom over the Mic.

"Mom she's going to go nuke on them.." she told her. You see while Ray and Odette where normally calm chill people. Odette had a temper on her and once it snapped, well….

"What the hell Bats!, Don't have enough issues over in Gotham you had to come bug us here in Star? What the What. Plus you bring the whole kit and cabbutle. Speedsters. Suppers, Martians. What the Atlatnians didn't deserve an Invite to your Turf crashing party?" Swan glared at the larger man draped in black. Her arms crossed over her chest index fingers tapping along her forearms.

"Are we not doing a good enough job or something that you just swoop down and invade? Because NEWSFLASH Batsy! We got this covered. Now can you please explain…."

"Swan that's enough," A voice called as a slim shadow flipped over Swans head. Arrowette was at Swans far left while Artemis landed in-between the two.

"But she does have a point Dick. What ARE you all doing in star so early?" She growled out. Batman just chuckled along with the rest of the adults. Making Swans temper flame.

"Look sorry we didn't tell you we were going to be here Arty but we didn't really think you guys would be this pissed." Flash Chuckled

"I am fine Walls but you see this turf isn't MINE. Its Swans and Arrowlet's, you invaded THEIR space and while Arrowette is slightly better at sharing, Swan is not." She chuckled looking at her daughters. Arrowette had her left leg locked with her bow in hand while swan was still in the same stance she was in while yelling at Batman.

"There's a slight issue Art. It's why everyone is here." Batman said,

"Everyone but the Atlatnians." Arrowette put out there

"Sorry about being late. Had an issue with a robbery gone bad. What did we.." A deep male voice called out as two people walked into the ally to join Artemis, Swan and Arrowette.

"You owe me ten dollars son, Looks like Swan already gave them a piece of her mind." Tempest laughed as the small group of women shifted Arrowette moved to stand buy Swan while Tempest took her spot as Hammerhead stood between the two teen girls.

"You couldn't have waited until we got here to go off huh. But NOOO your temper." Hammerhead muttered to Swan who smirked.

"Should have been on time Shark boy," she laughed.

"So Greyson is this something we can talk about here or can we finish patrol and meet back at my place in about oh an hour?" Artemis asked. Swan Arrowette and Hammerheads necks spun as they looked at the women. They KNEW who each other where? Outside of the normal team ups.

"Wait hold the phone Greyson. As in the Greyson who's in terms with the company!" Arrowette asked.

"The same Hun. You kids didn't really expect the league not to know who we all are." Tempest laughed

"Hows about the kids go on patrol together while we go cause mayhem down south?" Artemis suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. sorry its been so long of a wait. I hope everyone likes the chapter so far. please let me know what I need to fix and work on so I can make this better for everyone.

***I do not own Young Justice or any DC Charters or plot lines.***

And that's how the night went. The adults decided to leave their teens and go discuss in Artemis's turf. While the teens would finish the rounds here. Swan and Arrowette led the team around the area. The two girls on their bikes, joined by batgirl, robin and hammerhead on theirs. Impulse ran alongside them with Martian boy, Miss Martian and Supergirl flying overhead.

"So.. I take it that you don't want us in your area huh?" Impulse asked Swan as they drove along the road.

"I just don't like how you came uninvited or unannounced is all. I like my turf to stay my turf. It's not like I go and run around Gotham or Central City without giving you guys a heads up or anything." Swan told her. The rest of the night was quiet. The teens didn't run into anything for the next half hour when they got a call saying to go back to the house. Driving into the large garage they parked their bikes and showed the Bats where to park theirs. When they parked and took the helmets off the adults were already in the house. Swan, Arrowette and Hammerhead put their belts on the work bench while Arrowette put her bow and quiver up next to their moms Swan took all her weapons out of her suit and put them back. Hammerhead put his waterbeares on the counter next to Tempests. The other teens looked at the counter seeing their parents weapons and masks on the counter they followed suit.

"Dad doesn't like having Hero weapons in the house," Freya said shrugging as she looked at the teens. They opened the door to the house and stepped in allowing the others to come in before hitting a switch that hid the counter holding all the gear. They walked through a small hallway that opened into a large kitchen. The adults were all talking but what shocked the teens was that their Grandparents and other parent were at the house.

"Ray, Odette glad your home." A man with sandy blonde hair and a beard said as he came up and hugged the girls.

"Hey Daddy we're always fine. Nothing the two of us can never handle. Plus we had some help tonight as I guess you see." Freya told her father as he let them go from his hug, Sam was a tall man that cared for his three girls with every fiber in his body. When the girls wanted to learn how to fight he fought with his wife about his daughters going out to fight. But after seeing his wife and in-laws train his girls, well he knew they would be fine. But he still didn't like the fact of his three girls going out to fight.

"Shane, nice to see you again." Sam said shaking Shane's hand.

"Always nice to see you to Sir" Shane replied back.

"Well not that I don't miss seeing old faces would someone mind telling me why we are all here?" Ollie asked directing the question

"There is a new villain trying to make his way to the top of the heap he has already gained the attention of a bunch of heavy hitters. My Intel says that there is going to be this huge initiation for this new guy. We're thinking it's going to take place tomorrow at the Gala." Greyson told the group

"So what are you thinking Dick?" Kaldur asked noticing his hesitation.

"Well…I'm thinking it's going to be a kidnapping." He replied sheepishly.

"You have names don't you?' Oliver asked stepping up beside his adoptive daughter.

"It's the Queen Girls, Art, Odette and Freya, they are the targets." Dick told them with a defeated sigh.

"The whole word is going to be watching this Gala like every year and they love the three of them. Hell Star City calls them the Gems of the city." Tyler Greyson said stepping up to the group. Sam grabbed Freya's shoulder as Odette leaned into Shane's side. Diana stood next to Artemis and Oliver.

"We can cancel the Gala, say it was some kind of family emergency, it's not a complete lie." Oliver told his family.

"No, we can't." A strong voice came from the teens.

"Grandpa you can't cancel the Gala. The money we make there helps to many kids for you to do 'Raya and I will be fine. We are not helpless little debutants." Odette told her family.

"Dette, I can't have something go on that I know might put you both in danger." Oliver told his Granddaughter,

"She's right Grandpa, at least this way we can have the kidnapping on our terms. Think about it if we cancel the Gala then the Villains will try at a different time and place. This way we can control different things. Like the situation that we will be in, the people who will be there. We might even get some Intel about this new guy. Think about it?" Freya told the Adults. The older heroes looked at one another. Seemingly in two conversations. A sharp quick pain went through Odette's head

"Sorry, it's a little painfully when you first enter the link. " Came a soft voice in the teen's heads.

"So this is the mind link huh?" Freya's voice came in.

"Ya know, the Wayne and Greyson family is always at the Queen Gala. It would make for a larger target instead of just you three." The strong voice of Tyler Greyson who was looking at the twins came in thorough the link.

"He's right ya know." S'cott said

"True, will your father go for it?" Odette asked

"Well Ya, if we have a plan." Tessa laughed.

Freya looked at the group with a few winkles marring her young face. "Grandpa Ollie always has the whole family to the podium for the announcement of who donates the most. It's normally always your family. If you guys come up with your Dad and Grandpa the four of us could always stand to the side. That would give this guy the best opportunity. Beforehand we could have tracers on us." She explained.

"True, it would be better as well. The rest of us could be by the side of the stage if you four need help." Shane finished off the plan. The teens all nodded feeling a new bond form. It may not be as strong as the double team ups that they were all used to but it was the start of a new team.

"I'm going to assume that you nine had your own conversation, well here is how the Gala plan is going to go. The Queen girls and my two are going to be on the stage together. You four will, for a better term, be bait. When Oliver starts his speech will probity be when this guy is going to strike so be ready. You will have tracers inside you. When this guy attacks we won't know who will be taken until afterword's so I want everyone to have covert weapons on themselves at all times understood?" Dick told the room. The teens smirked as Tyler started to laugh.

"So did you guys like butt into our conversation because that was like almost our plan to the 'T'." He snorted out. Dick only smiled at his son. A few people started to yawn as the large grandfather clock struck 2am. Artemis and Sam noticed Bruce attempting to gather everyone out

"Oh no you don't Mr. Wayne. Everyone will stay here for the next few days. I'm sure that My Girls base will be just fine for this adventure that everyone is on about while the girl's suites will be just fine to hold all the teens." Sam said sternly to all the adults. The teens just laughed as they said goodnight to their families. Odette and Freya took the teens up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. Coming to a double oak door Odette slide the doors reviling a large suite with a beautiful yellow and lilac color. Freya walked over to the only wall with nothing on it and slide it into the other wall reviling a bright green and silver room. Both rooms had a couch and large comfy chairs that were pushed to the middle of the room.

"Well guys welcome to Suite De Twins" The girls joked. Odette and Freya threw a few sets of extra PJs to the girls while Shane threw some PJ pants at the guys.

"Yo, Dude, is this regular thing for you that you have extra cloths here?" Scott joked.

"We team up together a lot, sometimes were too tired to travel back home. We have extra stuff at his place. Do you guys not do the same with your partners?" Freya asked bringing over extra pillows and blankets.

"Well, no not really. But hey whatever." Tyler shrugged as he flipped onto one of the chairs. Scott took the other chair as Courtney and Tessa took one couch and Sara and Carter the other. Freya went to her bed and Odette jumped into hers while Shane just laughed.

"Wait; are you two like a 'thing'?" Courtney asked looking over at Odette and Shane. The two looked over at the others while Freya was laughing in her bed.

"What? Us? No were just friends that are all. Plus fishboy is super diva like about where he sleeps and I have a sleep number bed. "Odette laughed. Shane smirked as he slide into the bed.

"I am not a diva. I just like a certain bed that's all." He grumbled.

"Ya that's not diva like at all Shane." Freya laughed as she turned out the lights. The teens drifted off to sleep to each other's snores and breathing. No one would say anything until they were all older but that was the first night that none of them had any issues sleeping.

As 7am rolled around the sound of nine different cell phone alarms started going off. the room full of teenagers let out a collective grown as pillows were thrown over heads and mutters of death threats were heard.

"Pardon me young ones but the adults sent us to grab you all for breakfast." Came a older motherly voice.

"thank you Tilly, we will be down soon." Odette Called as she snuggled into the warmth of her bed. She tried to flip over but realized that she was stuck. Opening her eyes in alarm she relaxed noticing that she was next to Shane. His arms were holding her to his chest trapping her against him. Not that she minded. Poking his jawline she giggled when he clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"Must you always do this? A simple good morning would work you know." He grumbled.

"AW but what fun would that be now." She smirked. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"I might just let Chaz go after you tonight instead you know." He laughed.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" she cried out.

"What did he do this time Odette?" Freya called out to her twin.

"He said that he was going to leave us alone with Chaz!" Odette pouted.

"SHANE that's just mean!" Freya laughed,

"You mean Chaz Winsdows, God that guy is an ass. He tried to go after Tessa last year. Man you can't let Chaz bug Odette she'll kill him." Tyler laughed as Tessa shivered thinking of the older teen. The teens walked down to the large kitchen area were the adults were sitting already. Piles of food were laid out for everyone to eat. Carters eyes went wide as she grabbed a plate and loaded it up. The other teens soon fallowed. As they all started to eat Diana spoke.

"So the girls are all going out to get our hair and nails done. Along with picking oit dresses for Carter, Courtney and Sar'a. Then we will all meet back here to get everything ready for tonight. While the guys stay here and prep the ballroom" she announced.

The girls nodded their heads still eating all the food. The guys groned thinking of all the things that would be doing before the party. When they finished the girls went up the stairs to get ready for the day. Once again Odette and Freya opened their closets for the visiting girls. Freya dressed into a pair of dark wash jeans with a peach top a pair of gladiator sandals and large brown framed sunglasses sat on her head. Her blonde hair was hanging straight to the middle of her back. Odette pulled on her favorite dark wash short with a pair of black flip flops she threw on a graphic tee and brushed out her blonde hair. While Freya got their mothers straight hair Odette got their fathers curly hair. She also slapped on her black framed glasses. Normally she wore contacts but she didn't feel like messing with them today. Sar'a had morphed her outfit into a blue jean skirt that went mid-thigh and a light blue tank top with a jean jacket over it. She had on flats that matched her tank. Her long red hair was in a braid slung over her shoulder. Carter had had borrowed from Odette's closet. A pair of skinny jeans cuffed at the bottom with rips In the knees a white t-shirt with a grey scarf and a pair of convers. Her red hair was put into a ponytail that hung to her shoulder blades. While Courtney took from Freya's she snagged a pair of light wash flair hip huggers with a white tank top and a coral button up cardigan. A pair of coral flats and a crown belt completed her outfit. Her long black hair hung in waves to her mid back. Tessa was a bit harder to look for. She was only two years younger than the girls but she was tiny, she was able to find something in Odette's stuff Odette being the smaller twin, a pair of simple blue jean shorts with a old black and white checkered shirt that tied at the midriff showing off a small bit of her toned stomach. A old pair of Odette's convers finished off her outfit.

"if we are not the best looking group of teens at the store today im going to flip my shit." Freya laughed flipping her sunglasses over her eyes while grabbing her purse. Odette laughed at her younger sister but she was right they all looked great. She thought for moment. Her mother knew the other identity's of the justice league. This group of teens could have hung out more, talked about normal things on patrol. But, her mother had her reasons.

"You Odette you coming or nah?" Courtney called out to the blonde. Odette shook her head and fallowed the girls out the door and met at the bottom of the stair way. She looked over and laughed Tyler was trying to push Tessa back up the stairs to change her outfit.

"No! No little sister of mine is going out to a mall dressed like that. Nope absolutely not!" he was muttering.

"Tyler! Tyler Greyson I am sixteen years old I can pick what I want to wear!" Tessa was telling him as she dug her heals into the ground.

"Ya Ty plus I think she looks good." S'cott told the raven haired boy. This stopped Tyler in his tracks. He had a look on his face like there was a battle going on in his brain.

"NOPEEE! Go change now! Long pants long sleeve…a turtle neck! Ya that would be a great outfit!" Tyler started to spout when the adults walked in.

"Who broke Tyler?" Dick laughed.

"He saw the outfit that Tessa was wearing. Then S'cott told everyone that she looked good and now were here." Carter told Dick like it was an everyday thing. He laughed and looked at his children. He saw the outfit and thought it was fine.

"Tyler, Tyler her outfit is fine. Let her go she is going to hit you." He laughed. Tyler looked at his father as if he grew another head leaving Tessa a free shot at slamming her elbow into his stomach. She went back to the group of girls who were laughing at Tyler's misfortune. The adults were chuckling. Diahna and Artemis had their purses on their arms ready to walk out the door. The girls said their good byes to the guys and followed the two women out the door. They stepped into the black land rover the girls positioned themselves comfortably. They started off to the mall where they were going dress shopping first then to the salon for the make overs.

Queen Manor

The boys just finished eating their food and went to the spare room that Shane kept all his extra clothes in. between Shane and Tyler they had just enough cloths for them to use to help get ready for the Gala. All three of them had blue jeans on while Shane had a while and blue striped tank top showing his hammerhead tattoos. His sandy hair was kept short like his fathers. His gills were noticeable but he was able to retract them with a bit of training from Kaldur. He slipped on a pair of plain running shoes. Tyler picked the black and red tank top with his Robin boots. His black hair was brushed back. S'cott himself had morphed his shirt into his normal white and green t-shirt with a set of green sneakers. His red hair in a crew cut. The three walked down the stairs looking for the adults to see what they needed to start with. Tyler turned looking at the stairs and started to freak out.

"What are you thinking? Your shirt is missing the bottom!" He screeched out running over to Tessa who just started walking down the stairs. Shane laughed. He wished he had a younger sibling sometimes. Sure he saw Freya and Odette as siblings sometimes but it was not the same. Tessa started arguing about how her outfit was fine when Shane noticed Odette walking down the stairs. He saw her shirt and laughed. It was the graphic Tee that he got her last month. A black t-shirt with the saying.. If Jessie's girl was Stacie's mom, would her number be 867-5309?" she ha I paired with plain jean shorts. He saw her look over and offered a smile. She grinned at him and motioned to the two fighting siblings and giggled. He laughed to himself as he saw Dick talk to his children. The girls left shortly after.


End file.
